The Idol's Promise
by ripkyung
Summary: "Rasa takut menyelimuti Kyungsoo ketika mengetahui bahwa suaminya, Jongin, akan debut dan menjadi terkenal. Jongin berjanji, tidak akan meninggalkan Kyungsoo sampai kapanpun, tapi... bisakah ia mempertahankan janjinya?" a kaisoo fic. a bit angsty


Seorang namja terlihat duduk tenang sambil menonton televisi didepannya. Namun, sepertinya hanya matanya yang menonton. Tidak dengan otaknya. Sesekali ia melirik ke jam dinding yang berada beberapa centi diatas televisi itu.

10.35 pm.

Jongin belum pulang. Biasanya, jadwal trainee Jongin akan selesai pukul 09.30 pm. Dan ia akan sampai dirumah 20 menit setelahnya. Lalu kenapa ia belum pulang juga?

Mata Kyungsoo beralih ke ponsel yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Tidak ada pesan, tidak ada telefon. Ditelefon pun, ponselnya tidak aktif. Apakah ponselnya lowbatt? Tapi Jongin selalu membawa chargernya ke tempat latihan. Kyungsoo juga sudah mengecheck dikamar mereka, dan charger Jongin tidak ada disana. Itu berarti dia membawanya, kan? Mungkin saja ia ada urusan lain. Tapi kenapa ia tidak memberi tahu Kyungsoo? Biasanya ia akan menelfon, atau paling tidak mengiriminya pesan, jika ia akan terlambat pulang.

Huuft

Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Ia terus menatap ponselnya, kalau saja tiba-tiba pesan dari Jongin datang. Matanya terus menatap layar ponselnya. Ujung bibirnya agak terangkat keatas, ketika melihat wallpaper ponselnya. Foto itu memperlihatkan kedua namja bertuxedo yang saling berpelukan. Namja yang lebih tinggi memeluk pinggang namja yang lebih kecil disampingnya. Dan namja kecil itu menyimpan kedua tangannya didada bidang namja yang lebih tinggi. Senyum bahagia menghiasi bibir keduanya. Dan jika diperhatikan, sebuah benda berkilau menghiasi jari manis di tangan kanan masing-masing namja itu.

.

.

.

"_Kyungsoo hyung."_

"_ehm?"_

"_Aku ingin hidup bersamamu selamanya."_

_Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit menuju Jongin. Ia menatap mata Jongin, yang sudah sedari tadi menatapnya, dengan tatapan lembut._

"_Aku juga." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat._

"_Benarkah?"_

_Kyungsoo menggangguk. "Kenapa? Kau ragu?" tanyanya._

_Jongin hanya tersenyum, membuat Kyungsoo bingung dengan perlakuannya. 'ada apa dengan anak ini?' batin Kyungsoo._

_Kyungsoo semakin bingung melihat Jongin yang beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia lalu berjalan kehadapan Kyungsoo, menatapnya sebentar, kemudian berjongkok dengan satu kakinya sebagai tumpuan. Setelah ia, Jongin mulai merogoh kantongnya. Sepertinya ia mencari sesuatu. Senyumnya melebar ketika dirasa benda yang dicarinya sudah ketemu. Entah mengapa jantung Kyungsoo berdetak menyaksikan semua itu._

"_kalau begitu…." Jongin menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat jantung Kyungsoo sudah ingin lepas dari tempatnya._

_Tak lama, Jongin pun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah. Kyungsoo yang ada didepannya menyaksikan Jongin membuka kotak merah itu perlahan. Dan Kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi ketika melihat isi kotak tersebut. Sebuah cincin perak yang berkilau, dengan berlian kecil ditengah, membuat cincin itu terlihat semakin berkilau. Kyungsoo tidak sadar, sesuatu yang berkilaupun menghiasi pelupuk matanya._

"_**menikahlah denganku, hyung."**_

_Cairan berkilau itupun jatuh membasahi pipi tembam Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terpaksa harus menutupi mulutnya untuk menyembunyikan isakannya. Sungguh ia sangat bahagia saat itu. Jongin masih berjongkok didepannya. Ia agak terkejut menyaksikan orang yang dicintainya menangis. Ia sudah akan berdiri untuk memeluk Kyungsoo, ketika Kyungsoo menjauhkan tangannya dari mulutnya, menampilkan senyum terindahnya yang baru dilihat Jongin._

"_Bagaimana….. hyung?" Tanya Jongin, agak ragu._

_Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan saat itu. Mulutnya sudah terkunci dan semua kosakata yang ia pelajari sejak kecil, hilang tanpa sisa dalam waktu sekejap._

_Jongin sudah bangun dari posisinya dan kembali ke posisi sebelumnya, duduk disamping Kyungsoo. Masih dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Kyungsoo bisa melihat Jongin melepas cincin itu dari kotaknya dan memakaikannya dijari manis Kyungsoo._

"_Indah." Ucap Jongin ketika cincin itu terpasang dengan sempurna dijari Kyungsoo._

_Indah memang. Cincin perak itu terlihat menyatu dengan kulit putih nan mulus milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum malu dan menundukkan wajahnya. Mereka sudah lama bersama, tapi kenapa Kyungsoo masih saja malu dengan semua gombalan Jongin?_

_Senyuman Kyungsoo melebar ketika Jongin menariknya ke pelukannya beberapa detik kemudian. Hangat. Kyungsoo merasa hangat dan juga terlindungi setiap kali berada dipelukan Jongin._

"_aku sangat bahagia hari ini, hyung." Ucapnya. Kyungsoo bisa mendengar detak jantung Jongin saat itu. Cepat, seperti jantungnya._

"_aku juga. Aku tidak menyangka hari ini akan datang. Aku bahkan tidak berpikir hal ini akan terjadi."_

_Mereka berdua tertawa. Jongin lalu mencium puncak kepala Kyungsoo, dan yang dicium, memejamkan matanya, menikmati kehangatan ciuman yang diberikan calon pasangan hidupnya itu._

"_Jongin."_

"_kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku kan?"_

"_apa?"_

"_maksudku….. cepat atau lambat, kau akan debut dan menjadi terkenal. Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku jika itu terjadi kan? Kau akan selalu disampingku walau kau sudah menjadi idola kan?"_

_Jongin tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dan Kyungsoo mulai takut. Keheningan meliputi mereka beberapa saat._

"_tentu saja, hyung. Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu… SELAMANYA."_

_._

_._

_._

Memori itu berputar seperti sebuah film di otak Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum mengingatnya. Dan senyumnya melebar mengingat Jongin yang benar-benar menepati janjinya. Selama setengah tahun pernikahan mereka, Jongin selalu berada disampingnya. Melindunginya, menemaninya, menjaganya, dan banyak hal lagi hingga Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyebutkannya satu per satu.

BRAK!

Kyungsoo terlompat dari tempat duduknya. Seseorang membuka pintu dengan sangat keras. Pencuri?

Kyungsoo belum sempat merasa takut, ketika melihat seorang namja yang ia tunggu berjalan dari arah pintu.

"Jongin! Kau kemana saja? Kenapa kau terl-"

"hyung!" ucapan Kyungsoo terputus ketika Jongin dengan tiba-tiba memeluknya. Sangat erat hingga rasanya Kyungsoo sulit untuk bernafas.

Mata Kyungsoo membulat. 'ada apa dengan namja ini?' batinnya.

"hyung." Panggil Jongin lagi. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sudah hampir keluar dari tempatnya itu.

"hmm?" Kyungsoo hanya bisa bergumam.

Kyungsoo melihat Jongin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari ranselnya, membuat Kyungsoo semakin tidak mengerti dengan kelakuan namja didepannya. Jongin lalu mengeluarkan sebuah map berwarna pink yang terlihat seperti dokumen. Dokumen? Tapi Jongin tidak bekerja dikantor. Kyungsoo ingin berpikir lagi, tapi suara Jongin mengacaukan konsentrasinya.

"aku akan debut, hyung!"

APA?

Mata Kyungsoo semakin membulat. Sepertinya matanya akan terlepas dari tempatnya dalam waktu beberapa detik lagi.

"a-a-apa? K-kau bilang a-apa, Jongin-ah?"

"debut, hyung. Aku akan debut!" Jongin meletakkan kedua tangannya dipundak Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah? Kau akan membuat album? Menjadi penyanyi? Dan…. Terkenal?"

Jongin mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. Kyungsoo bisa melihat aura positif disekeliling tubuh Jongin. Ia juga bisa melihat kegembiraan yang terpancar dengan kuat dari wajah Jongin. Dan mau tidak mau, Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Kegembiraan Jongin juga kegembiraan Kyungsoo. Ia lalu membawa Jongin kedalam pelukannya.

"Chukkae, Jongin. Kau memang hebat." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengelus kepala Jongin. Ia harus berjinjit untuk melakukan itu. Mengingat tubuh Jongin yang lebih tinggi darinya. Beruntung Jongin memeluk pinggangnya dengan kuat.

"gomawo, hyung."

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai menatap mata Jongin.

"Jongin?" ucapnya. Tersirat sedikit keraguan dalam suaranya, membuat dahi Jongin sedikit berkerut.

"kau… masih mengingat janjimu, kan? Kau tidak akan-" Kyungsoo menunduk, ketika merasakan air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya. Ia hanya takut. Terlalu takut.

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo kepelukannya. Entah sudah berapa kali mereka berpelukan hari itu. Tapi Jongin sama sekali tidak merasa bosan. E ntahlah, ia hanya ingin melindungi dan membuat namja kecil dipelukannya itu merasa nyaman.

"sussh." Kali ini, Jongin yang mengelus kepala Kyungsoo. Hatinya agak terluka ketika mendengar isakan kecil keluar dari mulut istrinya.

"kau tidak usah khawatir, hyung. Aku tidak akan melupakan janjiku."

Kyungsoo sudah merasa sedikit tenang mendengarnya. Sedikit.

"walaupun aku sudah terkenal nantinya, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu, hyung."

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil didalam pelukan Jongin. Entah karena apa ia mengangguk. Ia hanya merasa perlu melakukan itu. Untuk meyakinkan Jongin. Dan juga dirinya.

"lebih baik kita tidur, hyung. Malam sudah larut."

Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi. Ya, mungkin Kyungsoo membutuhkan tidur saat ini. Dan keesokan paginya, ia akan bangun dengan senyum cerah seperti biasanya. Senyum cerah yang entah bertahan sampai kapan….

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Mohon reviewnya ya hehehe thanks c:**


End file.
